


We've Got Each Other

by RoseRose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Bitty is going to make their wedding cake, but since it needs to be perfect, he needs to practice. Jack is home for one of them instead of at the rink. Fluff and silliness ensue.This is pure, tooth-rotting, wonderful fluff.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	We've Got Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you birds89birds for the beta!
> 
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Title is from Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi

Of course Bitty insisted on baking the wedding cake. Jack only barely talked him out of catering the whole thing. Even Suzanne wasn’t able to change Bitty’s mind about the wedding cake with her own offer of baking it. So now, Bitty was practicing baking- and decorating- a wedding cake. Jack was fairly sure the Falconer’s nutritionist was about ready to kill both him and Bitty since Bitty was constantly inviting the team over to eat the practice creations, and solicit feedback.

Usually Bitty practiced while Jack was at the rink, but today, Jack was there for the whole process. Well, most of it. The cakes had already been baking when he had left on his run. Now it was midafternoon and Bitty was putting together the frosting. “So, Bitty, what flavors are we trying today?” Jack was looking forward to the answer to his question since he had tried many unusual and tasty flavors since the whole experimenting and practicing had started.

“Blackberry poppyseed! It’s more common in muffins, but I was reading a food blog from Oregon raving about this one restaurant’s marionberry poppyseed cake. So I wanted to try it, but it’s practically impossible to get marionberries from Oregon, apparently Oregonians eat them all up, and they’re only grown in Oregon. I was able to order some marionberry jam and try it, so now I think I know how to make it with blackberries, and of course the almond extract…”

Jack let the comforting sound of Bitty discussing baking wash over him. Getting to have this for the rest of his life made him the luckiest man in the world. Also, the desserts. He grinned at the sight of a spoonful of frosting being held out for him to taste. Jack leaned forward, attempting to go for seductively licking the frosting, and ending with Bitty giggling. They both started laughing, leaning on each other. “This boy!” Bitty’s exclamation, a common one from him, had Jack ruffling Bitty’s hair.

The two began to rough house in the kitchen. Usually, Bitty allowed none of that, so Jack was surprised when he didn’t instantly object, but instead starting chirping him along with attempting to tickle Jack into submission. Of course, any possibility of future rough housing in the kitchen was immediately ended when Jack’s hand knocked into the bag of powdered sugar at just the right angle to send it flying- over the two of them. Bitty coughed as some of the sugar got up his nose, setting off another cloud. That cloud had _Jack_ coughing as well. Soon they were a puddle of laughter on the floor.

“Crisse, I love you, Bits.” Jack was surprised that the statement, after all the times they’ve said it to each other, still had the power to make Bitty turn a bit red and smile brightly.

“I love you too, Jack.” And Jack wasn’t immune, either, as he felt the smile on his face. Then he laughed, again, when Bitty continued. “Now, let’s see if we ruined my frosting.” They helped each other up, and as soon as they were standing, the first thing Bitty did was taste the frosting. Then Jack got to taste the frosting the best way as he kissed Bitty, deep and long.

“Mmm, delicious. And the frosting is pretty good, too.”

“Jack!” Bitty attempted to be stern, but couldn’t hold back the smiles. “But really, I want to finish this. It’s not only flavor tasting, I want to practice some of the decorations.”

Jack looked around the kitchen. “Uh, Bittle, I’m not sure if the kitchen is in any state…” 

“If _you_ , the person who knocked over the powdered sugar in the first place, start cleaning, I can roll out the fondant. You’re supposed to do that on powdered sugar to keep it from sticking.” Jack watched as Bitty took out something that looked like white clay that he assumed was fondant, and then went to work cleaning the kitchen. It was a bit his fault that it made a mess. And he wanted to see what Bitty was planning for the cake, since both their mothers had vetoed a hockey themed cake (at least as the only cake. Jack was fairly sure there would be a hockey themed dessert somewhere on the dessert table, but he knew when to stay out of things).

Jack watched as the cakes were covered with light purple frosting (courtesy of the blackberries) and then carefully draped with the white fondant. _Soft hands_. The thought echoed back through the years. Those hands were just as precise with fondant as they had been with placing the puck, but needing far less force. After the fondant was placed, Bitty’s hands continued to be magic. Apparently he was taking a page from Lardo’s book and painting it. Red, blue, and yellow combined to form abstract beauty on the white fondant. Jack laughed when he realized what Bitty was doing. Maybe it wasn’t hockey themed persay, but those were Samwell and Falconer colors combined. Even Suzanne Bittle was no match for the stubbornness of her son.

“Wow, Bits, that’s amazing!” Jack watched as the colors came together to form an abstract pattern. He never really understood art, no matter how much of Lardo’s he saw, so he didn’t have the words for it. He just knew it was wonderful looking.

“It’s not done, sweetpea. My mama will insist on flowers, and I know just the ones.” With that, Jack’s attention was drawn back to Bitty’s hands as he crafted small flowers out of fondant. With the first one, he painted it the same blue as the rest.

“What kind of flower is that, bud?” Jack knew how careful Bitty’s hands could be, but it was always inspiring to watch the same hands that could exert so much force on a puck barely use any to craft delicate designs.

“Forget-me-nots. They’re the perfect color and they’re all over the South, so it’s like bringing a touch of that up here for us.” Bitty’s smile was soft and gentle. Jack knew that while some memories of Georgia were bitter, some of them were sweet, and it was perfect that some of that sweetness would be on the cake. Georgia brought him his Bits, so he was pleased to have that shown on their cake.

As the flowers came together, Jack came up behind Bitty and held on to his waist. “Almost done, Bits?”

Bitty looked up at Jack and smiled brightly. “Almost done! Tater’s coming over for dinner to try the cake, and I think it’s Poots’ turn, finally?” Jack blinked at the realization it wasn’t random which Falconer was coming for the cake, but he had more important questions on his mind.

“So, bud, how much time do we have before Tater gets here?” Jack’s voice was low and dark, filled with desire. Bitty placed one last flower on the cake and turned around in Jack’s arms.

“You have an hour before I need to start on dinner.” Bitty’s voice was bright and challenging.

Jack scooped Bitty up in a bridal carry and brought him to the bedroom where he used every last minute of his allotted hour.

Tater and Poots loved the cake.


End file.
